zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of The Dead/Chapter 5
The Goron's Plight The heroes go to Death Mountain. They find the Goron Village in ruins... Zander:D**n, he's good... Relyt:(to a Goron) What's happened? Goron:An evil being- Relyt: Yeah, yeah, we know. Just tell us where your leader is. Goron:Why should I? Vio:This will explain... Vio gives the Goron the Deku Tree's Request. Goron:Ah...I see...well, our leader has been taken into the mines by an evil creature... Relyt:Don't tell me, it was a weird shadowy thing that possesed him, right? Goron:NO!!! Bet you're surprised, right? Well, it was a giant octopus with flaming tentacles. He grabbed our leader brought him into the mine... Thus, our heroes go into the mine, to rescue the goron chief. The Goron Mines Our heroes explore the mines, using carts to go from one area to the other very quickly. They then cross a narrow stone bridge across lava into a room with a chest. The bridge collapse when they get into the room. Then, Twentilla shows up, telling them to surrender before it is too late...he then shoots flames around the chest, and forms the miniboss, Twenflartilla ( will the odd portamentos ever stop?) The heroes can't think of anything. Just then, they see a fan on the floor. They use the Razor Boomerang to cut the grating on the fan. They then attack Twenflarilla, knocking him into the newly formed pit. The heroes then turn on the fan, which blows out the flames. The chest is then blown out. The heroes then open the chest to find the Blizzard Stone. Zander once again copies the item. The heroes use the item (which blows a blue powder that freezes stuff) on the lava, which turns it to stone. They then use this on another spot, and gain access to the boss... Boss Fight:Smoldering Cephalapod, Octotorch The boss is a giant, flaming octopus like creature. It shoots fire at them, but the heroes counter by using the blizzard stone. When they see a chance, the heroes hit Octotorch's tentacles with the Blizzard Stone attack, which freezes them. Once they are all frozen, they shatter, and it drops to the ground. The boss then shoots fire balls at them as it revolves. The heroes shoot the flames with the Blizzard Stones, which turns them into iceballs. The heroes then hit the iceballs into Octotorch's mouth, whihc after a few hits killes it. Out of its remains crawls the Goron elder. The heroes show him The Deku Tree's Request, and he gives them the Invigorating Water. In the Village The heroes see that most of the village has been repaired, thanks to Zander's magic. One of the Gorons thank them with the Goron AMber, an ancient artifact which used to be common but was now very rare. The heroes thank him and rush to the Deku Tree. In the Korok Village Deku Tree:Thank you for the invigorating water. Here is your Holy Water. To use it in Lake Hylia, you must get to the center of the Water Temple... Relyt:Ah crap... Deku Tree:Don't worry, the Zoras have made things easier there. Trust me, it will be easier than you think. Place it in the center of the temple on a pedestal and it will make the entire Lake Holy... And thus, the heroes rush to Lake Hylia...but once again, Twentilla was thinking ahead...